Miraculous ladybug: Sing till your heart content
by ladybud123
Summary: Marinette live part of her live away from home being a pop-star named Ladybug. She has spent two years in L.A and was in tour three year and is finally going to her Mom, Dad, her and twin brother Marin. Little did she know what is to come her way.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's POV**

Marinette is happy that she can finally go back home to her family. Her manager Tikki noticed her excitement, and is happy for her, Marinette worked so hard she deserve a break. Marinette/Ladybug just finished her world wide tour and is finally going back home. Tikki was driving through Paris in her red Honda CR-V. They stopped at an apartment that she and Marinette will be staying in. Marinette had to stay at a hotel with Tikki because they both agreed to separate her pop star courier from her normal one, and because she mostly needs her own space to create her own out fit if Tikki is planing for an up coming concert. Other than desining Marinette is an amazing singer and choreographer, but without the mask she's a klutzes.

Not only is Marinette going back home, it is also her and her twin brother Marin's birthday, and Marinette has the most perfect gift.

 **Marinette's POV**

I got everything in to place in my room, right next to my room is Tikki's. Now I need to wait until school is over for Marin and than I come over and surprise him. My parents know i'm here but not my brother.

I felt my phone vibrate, it was my Mom texting me, turns out nether her or my Dad can pick up my brother, so they asked me. I don't have anything planed right now and picking up Marin from school does seem like a great opportunity to surprise him. Even though me and Marin are twins we both are in high school... well Marin is in high school, because I was in a tour for 3 years and moving to Hollywood for 2 years I was home schooled by Tikki, she use to be a teacher before she was my manager so that worked out. I got ready and changed in to a shoulder floral- print chiffon peplum top, black leggings and a hand bag holding in is is an envelope that contains Marin's presents... well for him a with some four friends he might want share with.

I asked Tikki if I can drive her red Mazda 6, she said it was okay. I got in and started driving. I parked in the front of the drive way, I left my purse in the car so I won't lose it. I walked through the flights of stairs to the front door. When I got in I looked around, I don't go to high school so it;'s as close as i can get.

Without realizing I bumped in to some one and was about to fall, and then I felt a strong arm preventing me to fall. I looked and as it was a handsome boy around my age, he had soft caring green eyes and blond hair that shines like the sun.

"Are you okay" he asked while helping me stand up from or possession.

"Y-y-y-yeah i'm okay" why am I stammering, It's not like me.

"Thank goodness, i'm Adrien are you new here"

"No i'm new not... I mean not new" 'WHATS HAPPENING TO ME'

While Adrien was about to say something some one cut him off.

"Adrien your scaring her, sorry about my brother, i'm Adrienne" said a girl that looked exactly like Adrien.

"I'm trying to scare her, but if I am scaring you sorry"

"It's not you fault I'm just socially awkward" finally I didn't stutter.

"Where's Alya and Nino" Adrienne asked Adrien.

"There in the class room trying to wake up sleeping beauty" said Adrien smirking at his remark.

"Just because **he** played sleep beauty in the play doesn't mean you should make fun of him." Said Adrienne. I feel like they forgot I'm her, so i'll just leave them to there conformation.

"Hey guys, sorry we took so long" there can a new voice. Curse my curiosity. I turned to see one boy with brown skin with a cap and head phones and a girl with highlight hair looking at her phone.

"Are you still working on your ladyblog Alya." Said the boy with the head phones.

"Of course Nino, have you heard ladybug is doing a consent in Paris tomorrow night, the bad thing is that the tickets are all sold out"

"You now ladybug" I finally said trying to not smirk.

"Who doesn't that girls a legend, next to Chat noir of course"

I was flattered but one thing did come to mind.

"Who's Chat noir?"

Once the word came out of my mind everyone of the four looked at me like I was dead or something.

"Till me your joking, you don't know who Chat noir is. He is a famous singer and dancer, he dresses up as a black cat with a mask just like ladybug so no one knows him. Here listen to one of the songs he sing." Alya pulled out her phone and handed it to her to see the video.

I can't lie he pretty good, 'but he could do better in his choreography.'

"What makes you say that" said Adrien.

My eyes widen,"did I say that out loud"

They all nodded. _Oh boy_

"Just forget what I said"

"No can do girl, If you said he needs work on is dancing I want to see you do better"

I walked backward, I'm not someone to do a challenge on who is better.

Before I can make a get away Nino and Adrien grabbed both my arm and lead me to what looked like a dance studio.

"Sorry about them, they can be a bit persuasive some times" and Adrienne.

"Okay on to the top" said Alya. I didn't like to be bossed at but I have dug in a hole that I can't even get out of .

The song Chat noir was singing and dancing to was 'I just want to rolie rolie" It is a song I would mostly dace to when nobody is watch, with or without the mask.

They played the song and by a miracle I started dancing. When the song was over there expression held a shocked look.


	2. Chapter 2

**Marinette's POV**

I can't can't believe I did that, and on top of that with out the mask. 'Ohhhh Tikki's gonna kill me' I mumbled to my self.

"That was amazing, i'm sure Chat noir himself would be impressed" said Alya finally out of her state of shock. Not wanting to do anything else stupid I grabbed my hand bag containing Marin's present and ran out the door.

With the thought of dancing in front of them I couldn't thinking straight. They know my alter ego, what if they recognize me? This is the worst day ever, and that's saying something.

 **Authors** **POV**

With so much on her mind Marinette was paying no attention on who was right in front of her. At that time both fell to the ground. Marinette quickly got up and bowed to the person.

"I'm so so so so sorry, I was in a hurry and I did something which I never thought I would ever do, Oh and I also need to pick up my brother. Sorry again" Marinette bowed again, but before she could leave to search for her brother the person she bumped into grabbed her arm preventing her to go. she turned to look at the person still on the ground. Marinette's eyes widen, Now that she got a good look at the person her search was over.

"Marin!" Marinette hugged her brother who is now finally standing. Marin hugged her back lifting her off the ground, he let her go but both smiling like there is no tomorrow. Having to see each other again after five years was blessing to both of them, even if there childhood holds black mail or bets that Marin seem to regret doing with his sister considering he loses to her every time, and always do some thing embarrassing.

"Hey Marinette it's been awhile, what are you doing here."

"When I nearby and I wanted to see my family again, and not on a screen."

Before Marine can say a word four figures came to them.

"Wow whats going on here?" Said Alya "Marin dupain-cheng if you have a secret girlfriend you never told us about then don't expect that your getting out of it so easily." said Alya.

Both Marin and Marinette looked at each other and immediately laughter broke out between the two.

"Why are you two laughing, this is not a joking matter." Said Nino"

"Seriously can't you tell just by looking at us." Said Marin between laughter. The group stopped and took a good look at the people they thought is a couple.

Marinette's laughter finally died out, and said "I sorry for the confutation but Marin and I are siblings, again sorry for the misunderstanding."

As she said this the group looked shocked, but Marinette notice Adrienne giving out a sigh of relief. 'Interesting' thought Marinette.

"So Your Sleeping beauty's sister" said Adrien with a smirk.

"Stop calling me that, it's not like I wanted to do it" said Marine with his face looking redder then Marinette's ladybug mask.

"Wait, you were playing a princess, as in wearing a dress and everything. Wow I didn't expect you to wear a dress again. Especially without me blackmailing you, do you guys have a picture of princess Marine by any chance?" Marinette said with a smile.

Alya said "Yeah it's on my- wait, what did you mean by 'wear a dress again'?" once that came out everyone was looking at the twins, at the same time Marine was glaring holes at his sister.

Before Marinette can alter a word her phone ringed. It was Tikki.

Marinette picked up the phone.

"Hello"

"Marinette where are you?" said Tikki in a worried voice.

"I'm at my brothers school, why"

"Have you forgotten you have to practice, you have a concert tomorrow."

Marinette looked at the time and was surprised at how much time was spent.

"I'm sorry Tikki I lost track of time, but I still can't be at work just yet"

"Why not"

"I still have to drop off Marine. But don't worry I'll be there"

"What am I going to do with you, Oh and also there is going to be a big change in the concert."

"What big change?"

"I'll tell you when you come over"

Tikki hanged up first.

"What was that about?" ask Marin.

"That was just my... Boss" Marinette was going to say manager but that would just confuse things.

"Anyways" said Marinette, "We have to get going, the faster I drop you off home the faster I can get to work" Marinette grabbed her brothers arm.

"What a minute, I know you have job and all but you never told me what you do in your job" said Marin stopping Marinette from dragging him out the school.

"Oh that, Umm I work as an... Hey Marine remember the video chat we did, I was wondering who is the girl in those posters and it looks like mphh"

Marine quickly closed his sisters mouth. "Okay okay forget it" said Marine blushing in a new shade of red.

Marinette removed her brothers hand from her mouth and smirked on how easily she got away with it.

"Wait, I promise my friends that mom and dad would drop them off of there place."

 **Marinette's POV**

I can't believe it. I don't have the heart to say no to them, oh well it's not my fist time coming late to rehearsals. I nodded and signaled them to the car.

"When did you have a car!" Yelled Marine, Nino, and Adrien.

"I'm just borrowing it from a friend, hurry up and get in." I'm in a hurry, and having to drop off a group of five isn't helping!

Everyone got in the car with Adrien sitting in the front passengers seat, and with no warning my heart started to beat like crazy, what is happening to me.

We decided to drop off Nino and Alya first then Adrienne and Adrien and lastly Marine, which is sad because I would have no time to go say hi to Mom and Dad personally.

They car ride was silent and uncomfortable, Alya might have thought the same thing because she started off by breaking the ice. "So Marinette, right? I've been wondering where have you learned to dance like that?"

I was some how expecting that question. Then I have an idea to change this subject. "Alya i'v been wondering what is your blog about" I smirked.

Before Alya could start Marine cut her off and said "Wait, did you say that Marinette, my sister danced. I thought you gave up on preforming."

He had to say it.

"It was only a warm up" I said

"You weren't even trying!"

What have I dug myself into.

This is going to be a **long** car ride.


	3. Chapter 3

**Marinette's POV**

So many questions. Never in my life have I experience so many questions in my life, and I want to eight radio and TV broadcasting shows in the same day. More and more questions keep piling up, 90 of them is from Alya. To make matters worse i'm in the middle of traffic . 'WHEN WILL MY SUFFERING END!

I can't handle this. I went to grab my phone and head phone, hopefully they will cancel the sound. My hands were looking though my handbag but intend of grading my phone I got the envelope I was planing to give to Marin when he leave. Just like magic I have an I idea that would end the storm once and for all.

Without warning I honk my horn, which didn't make a different's considering we are in the middle of traffic. Everyone jumped and shut there mouth. With that I said "I was planing to give you your birthday present when you leave, but seeing that it would take a while for that to happen i'll give it to you know-" I said holding up the envelope. With glee Marin raised his hand to get it but I moved it to my other hand away from him. "You didn't let me finish. I'll give it to you with a few conditions."

"Conditions what kind birthday presents come with conditions?" said Marin.

"Just listen, I promise you it is worth it." I smiled at him.

"There will be 3 conditions 1) no asking questions about my work, I'm at my last straw with the questions and the work itself considering i'll be having a break on the day after tomorrow, 2) Don't ask how I got the gift or i'll be taking it back, enjoy."

"what about the 3rd condition?" said Marin.

"Have fun" I said

Marin took the envelope from my hand and ripped it open, his eyes opened so wide it could be mistaken for watermelons.

"Marine what wrong" said Adrien try to look in side the envelope like the others in the back.

"THESE ARE LADYBUG'S CONCERT TICKETS FOR TOMORROW...Ho-" He was about to ask a question but stopped remembering the conditions.

"What! these are impossible to get- you said tickets meaning more than one, how many are there?" everyone was around Marin and looked to see four tickets. In a second 3 were swiped away with only one remaining in Marin's hand and the others were in Alya's hand.

"This is the real thing...Marine can I come, this is going to be a great update to the ladyblog. PLEASE you know how much I've wanted this." Alya looked at Marin with puppy dog eyes. I let out a chuckle.

"Oh course, but wouldn't one of you guys be left out, I mean there are five of us-" I cut Marin.

"Don't worry about be, I am busy on that night."

"So how are you leaving out dude" said Nino.

There was silence until Adrien spoke up and said "I guess I won't, I already have plans for the whole day tomorrow anyway."

"Seriously, I'm supersize beside Alya your a huge fan of ladybug, I mean you have a ladybug action figure. And the way you did her voice is-" Adrien put his hand over his sisters mouth to shut her up. I couldn't help but laugh. I turn to see Adrien blush 'cute, wait what am I thinking' I turn my head and tryed to hid my blush, but failed.

"Okay so the ticket problem is solved we can continue this later, is that okay with everyone- Marinette are you okay, your face is red?" Said Marin. "Yeah of course i'm okay, why wouldn't I be. Oh look the traffic is finally moving." we were finally on the move on.

I dropped Nino and Alya first which brought silents into the car. "can we listen to music?" asked Marin probable can't stand the silence to.

Quickly I put on the radio and immediately I knew the song Friends.

Oooh-oh, oooh-woh Oooh-oh, oooh-woh

You say you love me, I say you crazy We're nothing more than friends You're not my lover, more like a brother I know you since we were like ten, yeah Don't mess it up, talking that shit Only gonna push me away, that's it! When you say you love me, that make me a crazy Here we go again

Don't go look at me with that look in your eye

You really ain't going away without a fight You can't be reasoned with, I'm done being polite I've told you one, two, three, four, five, six thousand times Haven't I made it obvious? Haven't I made it clear? Want me to spell it out for you? F-R-I-E-N-D-S Haven't I made it obvious? Haven't I made it clear? Want me to spell it out for you? F-R-I-E-N-D-S F-R-I-E-N-D-S Have you got no shame? You looking insane Turning up at my door It's two in the morning, the rain is pouring Haven't we been here before? Don't mess it up, talking that shit Only gonna push me away, that's it! Have you got no shame? You looking insane Here we go again So don't go look at me with that look in your eye You really ain't going away without a fight You can't be reasoned with, I'm done being polite I've told you one, two, three, four, five, six thousand times Haven't I made it obvious? Haven't I made it clear? Want me to spell it out for you? F-R-I-E-N-D-S Haven't I made it obvious? Haven't I made it clear? Want me to spell it out for you? F-R-I-E-N-D-S F-R-I-E-N-D-S F-R-I-E-N-D-S That's how you f- spell "friends" F-R-I-E-N-D-S Get that shit inside your head No, no, yeah, uh, ahh F-R-I-E-N-D-S We're just friends So don't go look at me with that look in your eye You really ain't going away without a fight You can't be reasoned with I'm done being polite I've told you one, two, three, four, five, six thousand times Haven't I made it obvious? (Have I not made it obvious?) Haven't I made it clear? (I made it very clear) Want me to spell it out for you? (yeah) F-R-I-E-N-D-S (I said F-R-I-E-N-D-S) Haven't I made it obvious? (I made it very obvious) Haven't I made it clear? (I made it very clear) Want me to spell it out for you? F-R-I-E-N-D-S F-R-I-E-N-D-S Ohhh-oh, ohhh-oh, ohhh-oh Ahhh-oh, ahhh-oh, ahh-oh

We were all singing along and in a second we were in fount of there house, we said our good byes and so we went of drop off Marin back to our house/bakery.

I was in a hurry and don't want to make everyone else wait longer the they already have so I dropped Main of and left. There was a red light.' COME ON I'M IN A HURRY' I sighed. I looked to my side and notice a box beside me, I picked it up and noticed a note.

 _Happy Birthday Marinette,_

 _Thanks for the gift, i'm not supersized that it's amazing, you are the Queen of gift giving._

 _I just hope you like what got for you,I don't know why but it reminded me of you._

 _Hope you can stay home long for use to spend time like we use to._

 _Love you,_

 _From your Marin._

I look inside the box and inside were ladybug earrings. I smiled 'really ironic' I'm sure he does't know i'm ladybug knowing how oblivious people can be when the person they are looking for is right in front of them. Without hesitation I put on the earrings and drove to practice for the concert tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's POV**

Marinette was drained from the extra practice for tonight's concert. Tikki was really pissed when she was late, but she let it slide with some extra practice. It wasn't long when Marinette asked Tikki that is the surprise for the consent she said earlier on she the phone, and all she said is "you'll see" said Tikki with her Innocent smile, that smile can get her out of anything, it gets t the point to where Marinette believe that in another dimension Tikki is a cute little fairy with the same irresistible little smile where she would be a superhero saving the world with a yo-yo and a costume that might as well be a onesie pj, but that was just a dream.

It's the day of the concert and Marinette was working on her dancing on the stage wearing a red and black tank top, shorts and her mask. She was done designing her outfit for the show and was rehearsing.

Without warning her phone rang, it was Marine.

"Hey sis, mom and dad said you haven't been answering your phone for a while thinking you might have not eaten, so they asked me to call to see if you'll answer and ask you where you are so I can drop off some food for you. You know how they are."

oh no, I'm at the stage to where ladybug is going to perform and I'm sure he knows it. I have to think of something.

"-low HELLO anyone there?"

" Oh! Sorry Marine but I'm busy at work and they don't allow visitors" Marinette said laughing shyly.

She could hear her brother sigh. Feeling guilty for lying to her twin she added on "But I can come home for dinner to eat together. How's that?"

"That's great!, I'll tell Mom and Dad, they will be so happy. See you later sis." Marine was happy about the fact that the whole family will be together again he didn't give Marinette the time to say bye. But she couldn't blame her brother, shes' just as excited, ad dinner would start after her concert so have to perform in her home city and having dinner with her family is a dream come true. "Okay back to practice."

 **Adrian's POV**

"I can't believe you gave up to go to Ladybugs concert!" said Adrienne.

"Come on there were only four tickets Marine's sister Marinette gave to her brother as a gift, and you know Alya's blog is about the ladybug, and Nino is a music fan, and lastly I'm positive marine wants you there a lot." Saying my last reason got my sister to blush.

But I can't say I didn't want to go. Turning my head to my ladybug poster I couldn't help but let out a small sigh.

"Enough about me. Go pick out an out fit for the conser." I said pushing out of my room. As I closed the door my rang. I looked at the contact and It said 'Plagg'

'What does he want?'


End file.
